ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Baltan
The Grim Baltan are a subspecies of Alien Baltan that have forced themselves to evolve to resist Specium by colonizing the Deathcium-rich Planet Natrio and selectively breeding themselves over thousands of years. Appearance The Grim Baltan are Alien Baltan with a silver and dark gray colored scheme, and segmented, rough armor that somewhat resembles that of Belial Atrocious. Their crests are crescent-shaped and sharpened, and they have bright crimson eyes that have a somewhat Belial-like edge to them. Personality The Grim Baltan are a violent, warmongering race who will attack Ultras on sight and look down on other Baltans, seeing them as weak. History Kit's Continuity Reionics Universe In the near future, after a large-scale final attempt at invasion of Earth that was repelled by the Space Garrison, different groups of Alien Baltan split off to find their own paths. Enraged at their race giving up, one group of scientists and warriors decided to develop themselves to overcome their innate weakness to the Ultras' energy, Specium, in the hopes of taking Earth or even the Land of Light someday. They aimed to fight Specium by utilizing its antithesis: Deathcium, which despite its Minus Energy basis is similar to Specium on most levels. Managing to find a planet rich with it, Natrio, the Baltans began to expose themselves to it in safe doses that got larger as generations passed, eventually even integrating it into their own bodies via genetic alterations. Eventually, the Baltans successfully evolved into a new kind of their race. They are currently making preparations to attack Earth. Powers and Abilities * Pincers: Like any Baltan, Grim Baltan have large pincers. Theirs are serrated and can be used as clubs or scissors. They have various abilities: ** Black Annihilation Ray: An empowered, darkened version of the White Destruction Ray enhanced by Deathcium bolts. ** Red Paralyzing Thunder: An electric version of the Red Freezing Ray which induces extreme paralysis to the target. *** Red Gravity Thunder: A stronger variation of the attack, similar to the antigravity rays of other Baltans. It can levitate objects in a wide area. **** Red Hyper Gravity Bolt: A condensed, offensive version of the attack that uses gravity waves to tear apart anything it hits. * Shadow Clones: Grim Baltan can clone themselves like the normal version, the clones are made out of Minus Energy and if touched, may electrocute or burn the opponent. * Flight: Grim Baltan can fly, but not as fast as the normal Baltan. * Size Change: Grim Baltan can change from human to giant size and back. * Tough Exoskeleton: Grim Baltan have hard and rough exoskeletons that give them resistance to physical and beam attacks. * Specium Resistance: Due to the Deathcium in their bodies, Grim Baltan can resist Specium-based attacks. Weakness * Exoskeleton: Due to their exoskeletons having developed to resist powerful attacks, the Grim Baltan have had to sacrifice their ability to shed them due to the difficulty of growing them, making damage done to them potentially permanent. Not only this, but their exoskeletons make them slower than normal Baltan species. Trivia * The name "Alien Baltan Grim" was created and scrapped by Dom, so I ran with it. ** MoarCrossovers was the one who suggested I work on this. * Any and all edge is intentional. * Their backstory was inspired both by my own villain Alien Helix Deox, and by Doomsday. Category:Fan Seijin Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Alien Baltan Variations Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:Ultraman Megalos